1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power operated tool assembly for facilitating the insertion or removal of an end barrel choke of an interchangeable choke shotgun. In particular, the tool assembly allows a sportsman to quickly insert or remove a choke from the end of a shotgun barrel utilizing a cordless, portable, reversible drive power unit permitting the chokes to be easily changed in the field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to increase the versatility of a shotgun, a number of suppliers have for many years manufactured models which permit any one of a number of interchangeable chokes to be removably screwed into the outer end of the gun barrel. In this manner, the expense of purchasing extra barrels or guns is avoided. A large variety of screw-in chokes are now available which control the discharge pattern of the shotgun pellets. The smallest diameter pattern is provided by what is known as an extra full choke. In ascending order of spread from the extra full choke are chokes such as full, improved modified, modified, improved cylinder, skeet 1, skeet 2 and cylinder.
Each of the interchangeable chokes comprises a cylinder having external threads which are adapted to be complementally threaded into an internally threaded section of the outer end of the shotgun barrel. Identifying serrations are formed in the normally outermost extremity of each choke so that a user can tell at a glance or even by feel which type of choke is at hand or already screwed into the gun barrel.
In recent years, particularly in the United States, particpation in "sporting clays" has increased dramatically because of the different challenge that it offers to shooters. In this sport, the marksman moves from station to station where clay pigeons are released in different trajectories. For example, at a first station, one clay pigeon may be directed toward the shooter while another is projected away from him. At a second station, two clay pigeons may be released at the same time; at a third station the second clay may be delayed one-half second behind the first release. Another station may have what are known as report pairs, i.e. when the gun fires at the first clay, then the second clay is released. In criss-cross pairs, two clays are released simultaneously in a crossing pattern. Fast running ground animals are sometimes simulated by release of essentially horizontally projected clays close to the ground.
As can be appreciated from the foregoing, sporting clay competition involves target techniques which are substantially different from those required for conventional skeet shooting. Because of the different trajectories of targets in sporting clays, it is desirable that the marksman be able to select a particular choke for each station depending upon the direction of the clay released and its distance from the position where the marksman stands.
In view of the number of choke changes normally required when traversing a sporting clay's course involving a large number of different positions in clay trajectories, it is desirable that the shooter be able to change the chokes quickly and efficiently between stations. Although manually manipulable tools have been provided allowing the shooter to insert and remove a choke by turning the tool available for this purpose,the extremely fine threads which are conventionally employed with screw chokes makes insertion and removal of various chokes a time-consuming and onerous task.